Time Of Your Life
by xoxolovebug
Summary: It’s the day before graduation, and the DJ’s of RFR get together in the radio station for a special last episode of RFR…


**Lily/Ray It's the day before graduation, and the DJ's of RFR get together in the radio station for a special last episode of RFR...**

**Title: Time of Your Life**

**Author: dracomyamazingbouncingferret**

**One shot. Not a songfic!! I just can't come up with good titles for fics!**

**Pairings: Ray/Lily T**

**Travis/Audrey **

**Robbie/Kim**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Radio Free Roscoe. If I did, Nathan Carter would be tied up in my closet, and Ali Mukaddam would be tied up in my friend Elise's closet.**

**A/N - I hope I got them in character okay. If not, I'm sorry. :S**

**Time of Your Life**

"Hey guys," Lily Randall walked up to her friends, Travis Strong, Robbie McGrath, and Ray Brennan. They were in their favorite spot on the stairs. "Can you believe it's the last day of school?" Lily sat below Ray, who watched her. Lily chatted easily with the others, about what they were going to do for the last episode of RFR, school, friends, and homework - typical teen stuff. In the past four years, the four friends hadn't changed. Robbie was going out with Kim, their former enemy, Ray, well, he was still Ray, Travis was still smart, funny and going out with Audrey, and Lily: well, she was still crushing on Ray. Ray was still crushing on Lily, and he knew he had to do something before she left for Julliard in a week.

The day went by slowly, until finally the final bell rang. The 12th graders raced out, the four RFR DJ's happy that they were finally out of school, getting away from Roscoe High, Cougar Radio, and especially Principal Waller. They walked down to the radio station, happy, but sad. They were all thinking of what was going to happen. Lily was going to Julliard to study music; Travis was going around the world, to study philosophy and "find himself." No matter what happens though, he promised himself, he would always come home to Roscoe. Ray...well, Ray was going to stay in Roscoe and go to university here. The intercom crackled and Principal Waller's voice came out of the speakers. "Well, students. It's the last day, and I just want to say...well...good luck to all of you graduating, and...have...a...good...summer. That is all." The intercom clicked off loudly. Robbie chuckled. "Typical Waller having trouble saying, imitating Waller, "Have...a...good...summer."

Lily glanced at the picture in her locker. Travis had taken it one day outside the station. In it Lily was in the middle and Robbie and Ray had their arms around each of Lily's shoulders. She glanced at another picture of Travis and Audrey, who looked happy and in love.

...

"I'm Question Mark, and I'm wondering, is graduation a good or a bad thing?" Robbie grinned.

"Good." Ray replied, "'Cause we get to get out of Roscoe! And...away from Roscoe High, and Principal Waller!"

"I'll drink to that," Lily chimed in.

"Good. It's a new beginning. University, new people. Buddha states 'There are only two mistakes one can make along the road to truth; not going all the way, and not starting.'" Lily shook her head, laughing. Travis would never change.

"Well, that's all the time we have. So to sign off, here's Danger to Run From." Travis pushed Play and Lily's song started. Lily, Ray and Robbie took off their headphones. "It's the last song," Robbie said sadly.

"Yeah..." Lily sighed.

"A good beginning makes a good end." Travis said.

"Shut up, Swami," Ray grinned.

"I told you. Don't call me Swami." Travis grinned back.

When that song ended, the DJ's put their headphones back on. "Okay, that's the show. We want to thank all our listeners for all those great afternoons." Ray glanced at Lily. Was that a tear he saw rolling down her cheek?

"But before we go, there's something I want to play for Lily." Ray nodded to Travis and Travis pushed Play again. Lily's favorite slow song, "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain started playing.

"_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful _

_Stop me and steal my breath _

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth."_

__

"Aww, Ray, you did this for me?"

"Well...actually...there's something...I want to tell you..."

"Yes, Ray?"

"Well...I..."

"Ray..."

"Here's the thing...I'm going to miss you Lily."

"Aww. I'm going to miss you too, Ray." Lily grinned, then leaned over and punched Ray's arm.

"Ow..." Ray rubbed his arm.

"_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life."_

__

When the song stopped playing, the DJ's put on their headphones for the last time.

"So before we go, there's something I wanted to say on air. Shady Lane...I love you."

Robbie and Travis snickered.

"Pronto, stop joking around." Lily gave Ray a look.

"Seriously..."

"Really?"

"For the listeners, Pronto and Shady Lane are making googly eyes at each other." Robbie joked.

"Okay, we really have to sign off." Travis said, glancing at the clock.

Robbie, Ray and Lily turned back to the microphones on the table.

"So once again, thank you to all the listeners, and thank you to Kim Carlisle and Principal Waller for all their hard work trying to reveal who we are."

"Yeah, the success wouldn't have been as sweet." Ray added.

"For the last episode of Radio Free Roscoe, this is..."

"Ray Brennan."

"Robbie McGrath."

"Travis Strong."

Lily paused. Ray, Robbie and Travis watched her, waiting. She smiled. "Lily Randall."

"88.1."

"Radio."

"Free."

"Roscoe."

Travis pushed the power switch off for the last time. The others pulled their headphones off and put them on the table. They looked at each other.

"Well..." Robbie said softly. Lily sighed.

"Wow, Question Mark, for once you're speechless. Usually you have something to say." Lily punched Ray's arm.

"Ow..." Ray winced.

"Ray, were you serious about what you said?" Lily turned to Ray.

"Yes, I was."

"How long?"

"Our entire lives." Ray leaned forward and gently kissed Lily.

"Finally!" Robbie laughed. Travis just watched them. Sighing, he leaned under the table and grabbed his bag. The others grabbed their stuff and they walked out of the station. Lily and Ray walked out holding hands, their fingers intertwined.

When they were outside, Travis took out his cell phone. He quickly took a picture of Ray, Lily and Robbie. "Ahh!! Travis!!" Lily cried. "I told you I hate pictures!"

"I know. I just had to get one of us before..." The others fell silent.

"Yeah...I'm gonna miss you guys." Ray pulled a box out from his bag and handed it to her. "Ray, you didn't have to get me anything. What is it?" Lily put the box up to her ear and was about to shake it, but Ray grabbed her hand.

"Don't shake it...just...open it." Lily looked down at their hands.

"Ray?"

"Yeah, Lil?"

"You can let go of my hand now."

"Oh...right..." Ray let go of Lily's hand. Lily lifted the lid of the box...and heard a croak. Robbie grinned and gave Ray a thumbs up from behind Lily.

"Ray! Did you really..."

"Yeah. I call him Jumpy Jr."

"Thank you, Ray! This is the best present anyone's ever given me!" Lily hugged Ray, and Ray glanced at the sky. "Thank you!" he mouthed at it, and Robbie laughed. At the sound, Lily and Ray broke apart awkwardly.

"Well, I'd better go." Lily finally said. "I'm going to visit my grandparents, and we're leaving tomorrow after grad. I have to finish packing."

"Okay, bye, Lil." Lily hugged Robbie and Travis, then turned back to Ray.

"Thank you, Ray. For everything."

**Okay, so the ending was incredibly lame. Sue me. :-P No, I was just kidding! Please don't! I said I don't own anything! Noooooo!!!! (_screams and gets dragged away by a mob)_**


End file.
